I Need Prompting
by GollumPanties
Summary: A collection of Kingdom Hearts drabbles based on prompts. May contain crack, romance, angst, or really anything else. I do the best I can with what I'm given. Concrit appreciated! Rating T, but possibly subject to change. My apologies in advance.
1. Cheezits and Jesus

This is the first of various Kingdom Hearts drabbles that I've come up with based on prompts. Some of them are slightly crackish in basis, since the prompts come from my cousin, late at night. I do the best I can.

Concrit always appreciated. Help me get better!

--

Sus prompt #1: "Cheez-its and Jesus"

--

"Cheez-its are just not Christmas food, no matter what **you** say."

Vexen looked up from whatever he was scribbling and raised an eyebrow at the figure standing in front of him.

"I do not eat them because they are 'Christmas food'; I eat them because they happened to be in the cabinet. If you wish me to eat a more 'seasonally appropriate' food, maybe you should be preemptively supplying me with it, VI."

Zexion's face took on a slightly _more_ disapproving look and he crossed his arms.

"It is not so much a matter of being 'seasonally appropriate'," he said, "as of blatantly flaunting your nonparticipation in an accepted cultural celebration."

"Why I should prance about eating peppermint sticks and gingerbread confections to celebrate the day a Jewish boy popped into existance two thousand years ago, or why you should _care_ whether I do or not, is beyond me. If you have time to be baking Yule logs then maybe your research is further along than mine is. Perhaps you would care to explain the solution **you** found to the problem of..."

Zexion left the Chilly Academic ranting about their current experimental difficulties and closed the door to the laboratory behind him. He was somewhat suprised to find a tall figure leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway. Lexaeus' lip quirked upwards slightly as he saw his associate escape Vexen's ire.

"Any bets as to whether or not he got that chemistry set he wanted when he was seven?" he smirked.

Zexion replied with a small smile and went to check on the Yule log he had in the oven.


	2. Fork and Contraption

The second prompt. Really... not one of my favorites. I tried to keep Xigbar fun but still keep in mind that he was a scientist and therefore had considerable brains and talent. He just doesn't use them much.

I love the Original Six, but man are they hard to write sometimes.

--

Sus prompt #2: "fork" and "contraption"

--

An ominous rattling was heard from one of the rooms in the Castle That Never Was. An explosion rattled the windows and was followed by muffled cursing. Finally, the door opened, and a figure emerged in a cloud of greasy, dark smoke.

"Hey! Dudes!" Xigbar yelled, waving a contraption above his head, "I did it! Dudes, ya gotta come see!"

A head covered in black braids craned around a corner as its owner halted his pace down the hall.

"What is it you were working on, exactly, Number II?" he inquired.

"Xaldin! Man, it's the best invention ever! Check this out!"

Xigbar balanced the machine in one hand as he dug in his pockets for something.

"... a fork." said Xaldin, unimpressed, when he was handed the object.

"Yeah, but check out what this baby can do with it!" Xigbar waved enthusiastically.

He took the fork from his companion and carefully fit it into a slot on his invention. He pushed a button and the machine started shuddering suspiciously, steam pouring from numerous cracks and openings. Xaldin took a cautious step sideways so as not to be standing directly in front of the device, and Xigbar gave another whoop as he swung it to point at the far end of the hall.

"Hang on to your sideburns, compadre! FIRE!"

A loud bang reverberated throughout the building. The fork shot out of the machine and embedded itself in the far wall, inexplicably on fire.

"..."

"Dude, think of the possibilities!"

"... you can find a way to make solid metal flammable, yet you still haven't found a way to retrieve our hearts?"

"Ya can't tell me ya wouldn't almost rather have something like **this**?"

"..."

"..."

"... No."

"Had to think about it, didn't ya?"


	3. Vampires

Again I'm writing the scientists. I don't usually _mean_ to... it just seems to _happen_. Also. Lexaeus. Never not awesome.

As always, concrit appreciated!

--

Sus prompt #3: "vampires"

--

"But dudes, we need to think about this stuff!"

"I cannot think of a _single_ instance where one would need to think of this."

"We're goin' to Halloween Town, man! Totally legit topic, if ya ask me."

"But we **didn't ask you**, Number II."

"Is everyone ready to go?"

A dark portal opened and three figures disappeared into it.

"But if he turns into a vampire whenever he comes here, and changes back when he leaves, do vampires from other worlds stay vampires when they leave their worlds?"

"... Well, if they were originally vampires, one would think so. The Keyblade Master was not originally a vampire, I assume."

"Do **not** encourage him, Lexaeus. _Please_."

"He has an interesting point, though."

"He does **not**. This topic is no longer of general interest."

"Aw, c'mon, little dude! We need to think about this stuff."

"As I already mentioned, when would we _ever_ need to think about this?"

"Now, man! Like _I_ said, we're goin' to Halloween Town!"

"I assure you, the issue will not come up. It might if we had Saïx with us, but we do not."

"But what if one of us turns into a vampire?"  
"I promise not to attack you."

"Real comfortin', Zex. What makes ya think _you'd_ be the vampire?"

"You lack the class and Lexaeus lacks the girlish good looks."

"... Please tell me that was a joke, dude."

A sigh.

"Yes, Xigbar. It was a **joke**."

A pause.  
"He has the hair for it."

"Truesay, man."

"**No longer of general interest**."


	4. The Other Promise

**Title:** The Other Promise**  
Words:** 465**  
Spoilers:** Set at the beginning of KHII.**  
Rating: **G**  
Pairing(s):** Roxas/Namine, Repliku/Namine**  
Summary/Notes:** I thought, "Why do people ship Roxas and Namine? Oh yeah. That whole KHII thing." So I started comparing.  
I... completely lost the thread of whatever I was trying to do with this one. I tried to salvage it, but all the things I wanted to say disappeared just as I tried to type them. D:

-  
It had been so easy to trade one master for another. The threat of loneliness cowed her, kept her drawing. She could tell herself that, this time, she was righting the wrongs she had done, but it was always the fear that kept her going. The want for someone to smile at her had driven her before, but now if he only kept smiling, if he was happy... then she wouldn't be alone, really. She was afraid of that smile going away for good.

Namine had gotten one glimpse of the one who looked like another boy she had known, another one she had twisted out of loneliness, but he kept his hood up now. She was sure he hadn't seen her eyes that one time, but he kept his face hidden now. She told herself that she was glad of this, glad that his voice even seemed different these days, so that she could forget the other one. The one whose life she wasn't fixing.

One day she saw yet another boy. One whose smile made Namine remember the one she had to save. "Nobody" was what DiZ called him, or "it." She knew what the plans were for him. She needed to keep her head down. Keep drawing. She had drawn for herself before, in the Castle. Now she drew for someone else, and she couldn't risk losing that.

Her head bent over her crayons one day, she thought again of smiles. When he had come bursting through the white doors, like a knight, she had seen it for the first time. It had lit up a face that shouldn't have known her. He came in like a knight. Not her knight, though... _Her_ knight. (But then, Namine had never been a queen at all. Her knight could never smile again, but he had never really been a knight to begin with. A knight had to have a queen... like _Her_, who really was a queen.)

This new face had the same smile.

_A Nobody doesn't have the right..._

To be happy? Maybe _she_ didn't have the right anymore, but this was another half of a smile that should never be quelled. She had failed one already (he might not have been a _real_ knight, but he had been _her_ knight) and, really, she was only saving what she had already agreed to save. She had promised to save it. The words had meant to save the one sleeping in the glass, but the one sleeping in the mirror was part of the same.

And why did _he_ have the right to decide?

She put down the paper and the colors and left the room. She didn't have the right to be happy, not really. But she could keep the real promise she had made. The _other_ promise, to the _other_ smile.

Which was the _same_ smile, really.


	5. Glass and Diamonds

I'm… not sure where this came from. Suddenly the idea of glass and diamonds came to me, linked with Castle Oblivion and most especially Namine. And where Namine goes in my head, Repliku is never far behind.

* * *

She looks like diamonds to him—bright, sparkling faces reflecting clean white walls. A princess in a white castle should always wear diamonds.

He reaches out and finds she's glass—broken, sharp edges glittering as they cut the hands that break them and the hands that pick them up.

Her tears fall and they sparkle like diamonds, like broken glass.

She's fragile glass (dangerous when hurt and broken and _lonely_), at least until she breaks further and further and then she's glittering glass sand, all the more bright and sparkling because of the clean white walls and white floor.

He sees the glass cracking, struck by careless, eager (well-_meaning_) hands, and he wonders that a diamond can crack.

She's dangerous when she's broken but still he reaches out and is cut—clutching broken glass ever closer so that she will never _never_ be so crushed that diamond tears fall and she crumbles into that diamond dust, so bright against the white floor but helpless and soon to be swept up and thrown away with all the glass shards.

She's sharp, brittle, fragile glass but he thinks she's diamonds.


End file.
